Can You Find Him?
"Such Scandalous Lies! How dare you." - Tweeny '''Can You Find Him? '''is the 3rd episode of BFTROR. It was released on September 1st, 2018. It can be seen on YouTube. Opening The Greg Heffleys are mad about losing twice, but Ball isn’t worried about it because got the least amount of votes. Soon he blames Epic Guy For losing the challenge. Photograph of 8-Ball told him that he shouldn’t dance at the wrong time. Ball goes to Syringe, and asks “What’s wrong” Syringe then states that he could be eliminated because of how many votes he got, and soon says that people don’t like his art. Ball tells him to shut up and that Made Syringe feel more better. Deaths . po8bfb: got crushed by bricks . Minecraftian: magically killed by epic girl . 8-ball from bfb: shot into the air by a Billard stick . asc: smashed by a hammer . Eraser Roboty: crushed by a hammer . mountainy: smashed to the ground . epic girl: blasted off to space . spider: stabbed by minecraftian . fbf: crushed by bricks . epic man: crushed by a boulder Elimination Part 1 FBF asks Roboty what he did to Broboty. Roboty tells her he murdered her. Minecraftian later asks Epic Man to Marry him. Roboty then confirms that Ball was safe. Ball Then says he would like to use his Roboty Token, but he joked. Roboty then confirms that Photograph of 8-Ball and Syringe (somehow) were safe while the recommended characters got one of Syringe’s Bricks. FBF And Epic Man were in the Bottom 2. FBF said she got the least amount of votes last time, while Epic Man Said he could get hit tomorrow. Then a unknown figure known as Epic Girl appeared. Epic Guy soon runs away. Epic Girl pushes away the Elimination Area which led to the 3rd Contest. Challenge The Big Boy Billiards Search the grassy area for Epic Guy, But Firey Sr. Then fell down a cave. 8-Ball then said he is an idiot. They find an Natural Canyon. Roboty then threw them to there. The Greg Heffleys are also trying to find him. FBF Then states that they looked at The forest, The Fields, and The Elimination area. Ball tells Roboty to give them a hint, but Roboty doesn’t know either. Photograph of 8-Ball said that they should follow the other team. But Ball told him to Slap the brick after a few convincing Photograph of 8-Ball did it. They find Coolboy. They ask him to bring them too Epic Man. And he did. Eraser Roboty ask’s what they should do. Minecraftian then throws his pickaxe at Epic Girl making her turn into Demon Mode, Making her kill Minecraftian, 8-Ball, and Airport Security Checkpoint, and Eraser Roboty. Tweeny then calls them idiots and Mountainy says that he cares and later Epic Girl Kills Mountainy. Epic Man says that’s why he hates Tweeny. And then Tweeny disrespects Roboty. The Despacito Spider Ball wants to know how they can get closer, Photograph of 8-Ball told they that they will die if they get close. Ball said that Epic Man Was in trouble. Ball also said that he was his friend too. Epic Girl says that “That Miserable Group is gone.” Tweeny corrects her, but she doesn’t care then she repeats what she says, but It turns out that Firey Sr. Came Back with his friend Spider. Ball told Epic Man to follow them. Photograph of 8-Ball then try’s to convince him that he will be safe. Epic Man decided to go with Firey Sr, but then he danced. Ball grabs Epic Man and they run while Firey Sr. Recovered his dead friends except Tweeny. Firey Sr. Tells them to thank Spider. Later on Minecraftian kills Spider for his “Gamer Rod” Eraser Roboty wanted to know we’re Rpic Man and Tweeny are. Firey Sr. Says that “Tweeny is gone” The Greg Heffleys come back with Epic Man and win, Roboty also gets Tweeny, But Mountainy called him a traitor, but Tweeny lied about helping, Mountainy says that he called his team idiots, and was on Epic Girl’s side. Tweeny lies and accuses him of being a liar, everyone agrees with Tweeny. Tweeny then calls him an idiot. And then Minecraftian said “I bet those tears are just copy and pasted Teardrop assets.” Elimination Part 2 Roboty then continues the Elimination. Syringe says that it was his favorite part of the day, FBF Disagrees. The person that was eliminated was Epic Man and FBF Was safe. Photograph of 8-Ball said he was sorry for what he said, then Epic Man says the opposite of what he said last episode, Roboty takes him to his Execution. Ball follow him. Epic Man was in this sort of factory for his execution. Ball sees Epic Man and tries to save him, Epic Man looked worried, Then Roboty started the execution. Epic Man was hit by a bat 3 times Ball kept on running, Epic Man was being shot by a Fortnite gun multiple times, Ball was close to save him, but A huge boulder dropped on Epic Man killing him, Ball sees the deep cliff, and Then Epic Man falls down dead. Ball feels sad and sees Roboty, and walks away. Stinger Randomy asks Broken Broboty If she knows any good movies, then Randomy sees Epic Man fall, and is frustrated that everyone that came down there were dead, and he had nobody to talk to. Votes Trivia *This is the first episode to feature new characters such as Epic Girl, and Spider. *Tweeny is the second character to disrespect Roboty, the first being Randomy. *This is the first time The Big Boy Billiards lost. *In one scene, Epic Girl is shot into the sky beyond the horizon, yelling "I'm blasting off again!". This is a reference to the Pokemon series. *8-Ball’s line "The liar triangle I don’t want." is actually a reference to BFB 7’s title, "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Category:Episodes